


Nothing is as it seems

by Sage_Magnus



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Magnus/pseuds/Sage_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Will was able to save James Watson? A few necessary observations can go a long way in saving a man's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I recently was told about Sanctuary. I attend Comic Con every year and cosplayed at a Female Ninth Doctor. This year, I was told that I resembled Helen Magnus and when my look of confusion was interpreted I was forced to sit in the middle of the crowded convention center and watched the first episode with a total stranger. Needless to say I become instantly addicted, so I went out and bought all four seasons..and now here I am. I hope its okay. I have not written anything in a long time. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the DVDs. If I did, there would most definitely be changes...and another season. So without further ado, I give you my story!

“ _Nothing is as it seems”_

**Helen POV**  

Nothing is as it seems? What could James possibly mean by such words? Why is he wasting his strength to convey such messages? Nothing is…

”Tesla!” Will frantically turn to look at the vampire in question. “His suit, what does it run on?” We all look shocked at such a random question. “We do not have the time to just stand there. What. Does. The. Suit. Run. ON?” Unable to keep the raw desperation out of his voice, Will’s words become tense and demanding.

Stunned by the tone that Will is using Nikola answers. “Electricity William. The suit catalogues the electrochemical reactions in the body, send them to the brain, and causes movement and general living.” Will sags with relief.

“Well it’s a good thing that we have electricity in leaps and bounds.” Will motions Nikola over, and his plan almost clicks in my mind.

Walking over to Will, I kneel down next to him and James in order to check James’ vitals. “You intend for Nikola to keep the suit going?” He nods and glances at Nikola.

“Anytime you are ready Tesla. We just need a steady and moderate dosage of electricity. Druitt, once Tesla has rejuvenated Watson, you need to transport them to the Sanctuary.” Nikola and John accept his terms and move into position. It is amazing to me that Will is handling the situation. Some of the greatest minds in existence are standing here watching, and he takes it upon himself to see something that no one else would have even attempted. A small sob escapes from me as I stand to let the rescue begin. Will looks at me with a look of understanding.

 “He’s going to be okay Magnus” I shake my head and look to the ground where my closest friend lays. “Magnus” I can hear Will move closer to me. “Magnus…Helen, I am not going to let him die. We always seem to lose…” He places his fingers under my chin and brings our eyes together. “Today, we are going to win. I promise you that.” Reeling in my emotions I nod and back away, letting his hand fall to his side.

Noticing that John has already left, I gather the rest of our supplies. “I am going to call Henry and apprise him of the situation. I gather his help is going to be necessary in this task?” He nods. “Good. I will also tell him to deliver a message to John. James’ second in London needs to be brought to the Sanctuary, and we need transport out of here.” Will looks to Clara, and asks a silent question. “John can take all of us William. Time, as you previously stated, is of the essence.” I turn away from Will to make the necessary phone calls. I truly hope he knows what he is doing.

* * *

**Will POV**

I honestly have no idea what I am going to do. The thought that we could save Watson popped into my head as I looked over at Magnus while he spoke to me. It was not plausible, but I guess the best ideas are the ones that no one would think of in the first place. Clara is trying to understand what is going on, asking questions, demanding answers, and most importantly distracting my thought processes.

 “Clara” I mutter. She looks at me in response. “Could you try to remain calm? We are going to get out of here soon, and I have to help Magnus and Henry to save a man’s life. I am sure someone will explain everything you want to know once we get back, but we have priorities now.”

Her eyes widen in shock and then anger seeps through. “Will, I almost died tonight. Hell I have seen a man die and then be brought back to life against all odds, forgive me if I don’t know how to act!” She rushes past me to stand next to Magnus, who it seems has finished her phone calls. I run my hand through my hair and count to ten in order to calm down.

Magnus walks over and rests her hand on my shoulder. “John should be here soon. When I called London, he had already picked up Declan.” I nod and continue thinking. “Will, please tell me we can save him.” Hearing the desperation in her voice, I turn to face Magnus, no Helen.

“To be honest, it was a long shot. I know the brain Helen. I know what drives a person to act and react to situations. But you are the doctor. You are a woman of many talents, I have no doubts that once you see the possibility of survival, you will find a way.” I give her what I assume is a reassuring smile. “You are the reason I did this Helen. You need him as your best friend, and I need you.” Her eyes widen in alarm. “It’s not the time or place for such a conversation I know, especially when a man’s life is in the limbo and your ex-fiancé is on his way. But when all the rubble has settled, when we have won this fight, that time will come.”

The sound of Druitt transporting in ruins any response from Helen, and for once I am glad for the interruption. Seeing Druitt walk our way and I stand closer to Helen and we wait for Clara. The next thing I know, my molecules are being rearranged, and I am standing in the infirmary of the Sanctuary.

Watson has woken and is looking around in utter disbelief. Seeing that time is running short I begin barking orders. “Tesla, keep a steady hand, but I need to pick your brain. Is there anyway to recreate the suit, without there actually being a suit?”

Tesla cocks his head to the side in thought. “It could be plausible. I would need to take his suit off and run some tests, but the ideal behind the contraption is to keep a steady current of electricity running through his body. When we were given the Source Blood, James was affected the most severely. He had, at the time, been ill and I fear that the blood wasn’t able to distinguish between his healthy DNA and whatever virus was ailing him.”

Helen shoots Watson a look, and the injured man gave a sheepish shrug. “You didn’t think to mention that to anyone when we were testing the blood? James how could you be so bloody irresponsible? It is no wonder you have been deteriorating.” She looks around the room, in an attempt to calm her anger, before asking who is important to the rescue mission. I let her know that Tesla, Henry, her, and myself were the only ones necessary. She walks over to the drawers and pulls out the walkie stationed there. “Declan, I need for you to come to the infirmary. We have a guest that you can show around and maybe answer some questions she may have.” Receiving an affirmative she looks at Druitt. “Stay out of trouble John.” He nods and is gone. “Nikola, you need to stay here with James. Tell Henry what to do and it will get done.” Tesla begins to protest. “No, we can make a working prototype, and then once James is safe you can do all the testing you want. You will have access to my labs, resources, and wine. Do whatever you can to help.”

She moves to look over the machines that were placed on Watson during our seclusion in the caves. “Nikola, can you remove your hand for a moment?” The monitors start to beep in protest. Tesla quickly replaces his hand. “My apologies, I was testing a theory.”

Tesla stared at her. “You don’t think?” Magnus nods “Well that makes too much sense. Henrich,” Henry jumps at the demanding tone. “I need for you to make a portable EM shield. It needs to have all of the modifications of the Sanctuary’s external shield, but also needs to emit a electric charge every, oh lets say 15 seconds, can you do that?”

He looks at his tablet, makes a few notes, and then shows the tablet to Tesla. “That could work Wolfie. You have 20 minutes.” Henry rolls his eyes and heads to his lab, with Magnus in tow, discussing potential adjustments to make the design sleek and easy to carry.

* * *

**Watson POV**

Laying on a bed in Helen’s infirmary was not what I had hoped to accomplish when embarking upon tonight’s mission. “William, please come closer.” The young man steps closer to my bedside quite intent upon avoiding Nikola, much to my amusement. “What was going through your mind when you thought about this plan?” He blushed and looked toward the door that Helen has recently vacated. I shared a knowing smile with Nikola. “She is quite the woman, young William, but that cannot be your only motivation. What are you leaving out?”

He takes a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking. “Have you ever thought what was the good of being able to push the limits of perception? What good does is ability if I am never able to really help? I understand that perception is not a sure thing. The interpretation behind the things that I see are often times more important than seeing the clues themselves. Knowing that also lends to the motives the people who are leaving the clues have. I’m a profiler and yet when it comes to abnormals, I feel way out of my league. Saving you meant that I could learn from you. I could learn what it truly meant to help someone, human or abnormal, just by looking at them. Humans have one set of body cue, which I know pretty well. Abnormals on the other hand, I desperately need guidance.”

Ah so humble in his inward thoughts and misguided as well. “William, why haven’t you sought the aid of Helen? She is the foremost knowledgeable on abnormals. I am sure that her unique insight would be most beneficial to your perceived problems. I find William that in not knowing what to expect when you meet someone, that is when you make the biggest impact. Now if you don’t mind I would like to speak to Nikola alone.” William turns to leave the room, shoulders down and tense, obviously thinking about the words I imparted upon him. “Oh and William” he stops “Thank you for saving my life.” My genuine tone sets him at ease. His shoulders relax and there is an aura of acceptance and uncertainty coming off the young man in waves. I watch him until he is well out of my line of sight, taking the time to think of what to say.

“You knew what would happen once you left the Sanctuary.” There goes my attempt to soothe Nikola. “Why didn’t you come to me months ago James? I am under the assumption that the signs that this would happen have been right in front of your face for months now. Why the hesitance to seek help?”

I place my hand on the forearm that’s hovering above my chest. “It’s not that simple Nikola.” He scoffs and I smile. “Helen, John, and you all have the ability to remain as vivacious as you were when we injected ourselves. I, on the other hand, had the unfortunate pleasure of deteriorating as time goes on, a sure sign that as my existence on this earth continued so would the degradation of my body and subsequently my suit. My mind, however, was still as sharp, if not sharper than ever.” I sigh as I regain my thoughts. “You must understand, I became quite content with my onset of mortality. I knew that with only a set number of days left, I could become whomever I so choose. It was liberating in a way that I cannot explain. My decision was selfish yes, but not without merit. I now agree that it was quite hasty and should have thoroughly discussed it with you and Helen, but I am tired of living a half-life. I am tired of being secluded inside of the Sanctuary, because I figured out eons ago that EM shields made my day to day easier. I just want to be the man I was before, Nikola, and that was the most shocking discovery of all.” Gazing at the emotions on Nikola’s face, I knew that this fight was not over. Silence reigned between us until Helen, William, and Henry came back holding a small device.

Henry eager to share his accomplishment takes the device from Helen and stands next to Nikola. “This has to be the coolest thing I’ve ever built. It is part Ironman, part Transformer, and still oozes the finesse of one egomaniac vampire. Sir Watson, I present to you, your life device. Simply attach it to your hip via the belt that Will is holding, and viola! You have a more compact suit. Now…”

“Henry, I believe we should give James his device, sooner rather than later. I am sure Nikola will give James a full run through on how the device works. Will if you would place the belt on James. Nikola, please help James sit up.” All the men move at Helen’s commands. It truly is a sight to see this woman work so efficiently. I gently chuckle at the men. “James do not think I have forgotten about you. While I was waiting for Henry to put together Nikola’s design, I took the liberty of running your blood. There are signs of cholera. It explains why you needed the suit; your blood circulation was slowing. The suit reestablished the proper blood flow, therefore prolonging your life. I have a vaccine, azithromyocin, and an IV to replace the fluids. You will be here for a few days, so be ready to answer for your severe oversight. I am not certain how much rehydration it will take to reverse the effects of 130 years of that disease plaguing your body. I hope you realize the severity of your condition, a condition that could have been avoided completely.” She pinches the bridge of her nose. "Honestly, James, that was foolish even for you."

Understanding the situation that I am in, I merely nod in Helen’s general direction and look at Nikola. I move my hand in a dismissal motion, and Nikola slowly withdraws. The machines hooked up to my heart and brain have remained stable. A small cheer erupts from Henry. I turn my head to look for William, and find him gazing longingly at Helen who is congratulating both Nikola and Henry on a job well done. I beckon him closer. “William, because of your quick thoughts, you have given me my life back, and for that I owe you much more than you can imagine. Look at what your quick thinking has accomplished.” He turns to see Helen and Nikola in a friendly embrace and becomes tense. “Do not fret young chap, Nikola has no invested interest in Helen. I daresay your only worry will be John. Evenso, I believe that once I am permitted to leave this room, you and I will have much to discuss. But now is not a time for somber discussions; it is a time for celebration.”

I pat his arm in a friendly manner and lower myself back to the bed. Knowing that this success is just one step of the many necessary for me to continue living is awe-inspiring. In the short amount of time that I have met Helen’s protégé he has shown me that there is more to life than just being clever. I sincerely hope he can continue to teach me as I implore to teach him how to redefine perception. 


	2. He left me behind

**James POV**

Ten days. That is how long it took for my recovery. Ten miserable days of laying stagnant in Helen’s infirmary, watching as Nikola and Henry fluttered through my room at ungodly hours to make modifications to their device. Truly I should be grateful, if it wasn’t for the fact that I feel restless. Sitting and waiting has never been my strong point, not when I was hunting John, not when I have been hunting abnormals, and definitely not while I have been laying here doing absolutely nothing, with no sort of distraction. Declan has come to keep me apprised of the ongoing situations in London and while that is a breath of fresh air, I have noticed his rushed manner, something that shows his excitement of his budding relationship with Nigel’s descendant.

My one true reprise has come in the form of William. When he has trouble sleeping, which seems to be a nightly occurrence, he makes his way down to visit me, and the conversation are equaling thrilling and enlightening. The manner in which this young man perceives the world is breathtaking. William has detailed out such wonder and beauty in the world, things that I have forgotten in the many years that I have been strolling along the streets of the ever-changing world. It is easy to forget that I no longer live in the Victorian Era. Life was much simpler during those times. Deception was much easier to spot, motives were clear without being explicit, and romance was just that…romantic. There was a distinctive line between friendship and love; a line that once crossed was seldom without much thought on both parties side.

My inner musings were disturbed by the poignant sound of the airlock releasing on the infirmary door. Good it is Helen. “To what do I owe this wonderful appearance Helen? Come to draw more blood or rather just give me the British stiff lip? Or have you come to scold me for stealing your protégé from right beneath your nose?” My questions all laced with sarcasm and a hint of resignation.

Helen shows no sign of giving me the answers that I seek, but merely settles herself at the end of my bed and looks at my chart. She makes a noncommittal noise, places the chart back, and starts walking back to the door. She looks over her shoulder at me. “Are you coming?” Honestly the most gratifying words I have heard in the past ten days. Swinging my legs over the edge of my bed, I stand and stretch. After ten days of limited mobility standing is quite refreshing. Having been removed from the fluid regiment placed upon my person on the day of my arrival, leaving the room solely requires me to remove the heart monitor and pressure cuff. I sigh and follow Helen out of the infirmary.

“How are you feeling James?” Her tone is clipped a sure sign that she is still angry at my decisions.

“I am feeling much more like myself, thank you.” Deciding that now is the perfect time to put the past behind us, I place a hand on her arm and pull her to a stop. “Helen, you have to know that I didn’t mean for this to happen. I had no idea that this would happen to me. I always assumed that the Source Blood would fix the illness, not make it apart of my continued existence.” I shift my weight and take a chance to look at Helen. The anger is still present but has softened. “My blood changed to incorporate the illness, it is the reason why I was able to remain untruthful for so long. Helen, your young William’s quick thinking has changed my life. My body has repelled the illness, Nikola has created a device that I now no longer need, and I am able to be myself once more. Yes it was foolish and yes, I should have known better, but the decision is my own, and I would make the decision time and time again Helen.” I step closer to my friend. “There is no sense in remaining angry, when the outcome has changed. I am here, living, and not going anywhere for a very long time it would appear.” Her continued silence was enough for me to know that I had made my point. When you have known each other for as long as we have, subtle signs become the easiest form of conversation. I drape my arm over her shoulder and begin walking again. “Where might I find your young man?”

Her reaction is instant. She stops walking and looks at me, and I knew another conversation would begin. “My young man? James I know that you were very close to death, but I do believe that you have grown delusional in your old age.” She looks towards Henry’s lab. “I do believe that we have people waiting for us. If you would please follow me.”

“No, Helen stop fighting me on this. William has proved to be quite an apt perceptionist, leader, friend, and if I am not mistaken potential paramour.” Ah a blush from the great Helen Magnus, it is quite an accomplishment. “Why do you deny yourself the potential to be happy? John is nothing more than your past Helen. Your future is sitting right under your nose. He completes you in a way that I have not seen in a very long time. Talk to him. You will be surprised at what you discover.”

“Are you quite certain?”

“Helen, when have I ever lied to you?” Her eyebrow rises. “This incident notwithstanding.”

She laughs at my sheepish tone. “I am sure I can compile a list James. 130 years is a long time. What is a couple of lies between friends after all?” I begin to chuckle as we walk to Henry’s lab. “Now you and Nikola, what is that about?”

It is my turn to fix her with a raised eyebrow. “Oh Helen, you don’t even know the half of it. But I do believe I need to resolve that with Nikola before I can say too much. It started after we returned from France and has continued since. That is all I shall reveal for now. Once more into the breach, old friend?”

* * *

 

Henry’s lab

 **Will POV**  

Sitting around waiting for Magnus and Watson to show up was possibly the longest wait of my life. Henry is tinkering with some device, but the biggest surprise is Tesla. He is constantly moving, twiddling his thumbs, drumming on the countertops, and most of all pacing all while looking at the door.

“Waiting for someone Tesla?”

“What could you possibly mean William? I am the picture of calm. The perfect impression of not worrying. The ideal image of…oh hell what is taking them so long?” He walks to the entrance of the lab and is unsatisfied by what he sees forcing him to sit down with his head in his hands.

“Okay so not too calm then. What is this about Tesla?” his answer is muffled by his hands. “Would you care to repeat that for the rest of the class?”

“James is late.”

“Magnus is probably ripping him a new one for his decision. She has been busy the last ten days.”

“Yes William I am well aware. That man’s ego knows limitless bounds. He told me he wouldn’t do something like this, and what happens? He does anyway. The nerve of the man. Forget that we had plans for after we retrieved the blood. Forget that he almost died.” He slams his hand down breaking the countertop. An undignified sob is wretched from Tesla. “He left me behind William, and that is the worst part of it all.” Tesla deflates and crashes to the floor in an uncharacteristic move. I am pushed aside by Watson and watch as the man consoles the fallen vampire. I feel a presence next to me and whisper to Magnus.

“Are they?”

“Oh yes.”

“Really?”

She quietly laughs. “Will, this has been going on for decades, since after the Second World War it would seem.”

“And you never once thought..”

“Had you known them when they were younger, it would have been easy to see the camaraderie between them. They are both certifiable geniuses Will. They challenge each other constantly, but are also each other’s biggest supporters. It is quite comforting to know that the have found happiness. While I would have never suspected, both of them have always been quite...flexible, for the lack of a better word” She looks at the men on the floor. "I suppose we all are to some extent."

I look at the scene on the floor and realize that the men deserve some semblance of privacy. “I think we should give them the room.”

“You would be right Will. Care to join me in my office for some tea?”

“How about I meet you there? Tesla gave me some vials of the Source Blood that he wanted me to store for safekeeping. Henry and I have decided that the armory would be suitable. Any thoughts?”

“Henry can place the vials in the lockbox in the armory, it will be the safest there. The rest should be transferred into my lab for further diagnostics. We have some things we need to discuss concerning the Cabal and James’ continual existence. That fact alone changes things majorly. It evens our playing field, so to speak.” She places a hand on my shoulder and leans in to kiss my cheek. She pulls back, keeping close to my face. “Thank you for saving him Will.”

I smile her way. “No problem. I’ll see you in 10?” She pulls back completely and walks out I presume to tell Biggie about our impending tea appointment in her office. I take one last look at the men on the floor and signal to Henry that we should leave.

"So you and the doc, huh?"

"Shut up Henry..."

He shrugs then levels me his best HAP glare. "You hurt my mom and you will regret ever coming to the Sanctuary, deal?"

Sensing his honesty I agree, then sigh at the unintentional mess that I have created. The next few hours are going to be crucial to our advancement on the Cabal. None of us will be able to focus unless we can make it through the personal situations that seem to be arising. Hopefully, Tesla and Watson have a better conversation than I suspect lies ahead of me. 


End file.
